What's Your Name?
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]. Bob and Zack challenge Tapeworm and Cody to a test to see who can pick up girls faster. Oneshot. Songfic to What's Your Name? by Jesse McCartney.


**Author's Note**: Some more romance by Miss Finn. And some humor too. Sort of a rather pointless story. I don't own the characters or the brand names mentioned in this, or any celebrities. I don't own _What's Your Name?_ by Jesse McCartney.

"Are you _kidding _me?" Zack looked at his brother with a rather sarcastic grin on his face. He arched one of his eyebrows under his floppy blonde hair. "Bob and I could _so _pick up girls faster than you and Tapeworm _ever _would!"

"I don't think so," said his twin uncertainly. Cody flushed. "I think Tapeworm and I could do pretty well."

"Yeah, _right_," said Bob, who was pushing his hand through his red hair. He thought it made him look "smooth." Cody thought it made him look like a dork, but he didn't say anything. Bob grinned, his eyes squinting up and his goofy, freckled face looking even sillier than usual.

"Well, _I _think we'd do better than you," said a confident Tapeworm, pushing back a strand of tousled, dark brown hair.

"Well, _I _think I'll take you on." Zack wasn't nervous at all. Cody was a dork—he and Tapeworm would _never _be able to beat Bob and Zack combined.

"Fine, we _will_," snapped Tapeworm. "Whoever gets girls first wins, ok?"

"Ok," Zack said confidently. "Let's choose the girls." He looked around the noisy mall, his voice echoing along the linoleum. He zoomed in on two girls. "How about _those _ones?"

"You're on," Cody said, trying not to show his nervousness. He'd beat Zack at something. For once.

**Oh, Oh, Uh, Uh  
I turn around you're there again,  
And suddenly you're gone.  
I want to get to know you,  
But I don't know who you are.  
You're the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind.  
I want to get together but you're  
Oh so hard to find.  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks,  
As your walking out the door.  
I see you when I'm renting movies,  
When your leaving the store.  
I need an opportunity,  
There's something I want to ask.  
I never seem to ever get the chance,**

Both of the girls were slim and wearing clothing from American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch. They were tall and pretty, one of them with thick, long black hair, and the other one a brunette. The brunette turned, and the boys saw that she had blue eyes, and a slightly freckled face. The raven-haired girl had excited, brown eyes, and a pretty smile.

"Ok, let's go," Zack snapped, pulling the boys out of their dreams. He grabbed Bob. "Come on, we've got to beat them."

"Yeah, ok," nodded Bob, trying to keep up with Zack's pace. "I'm coming."

Tapeworm pulled Cody the other way. "Come on, Code, we've got to beat them. Show them who's boss for once. Come on, we can talk to them. You've got the whole 'cute' and 'kind' look—I'm just the tall, skinny, quiet guy. Zack and Bob are both obnoxious; nobody will fall for them. Besides, Bob's fat and his eyes squint up when he smiles and his freckles can be taken for zits."

"Hey!" Bob yelled over his shoulder. "I heard that!"

Tapeworm shrugged. "Come on, Cody—you beat them both by just the way you look."

"But Zack and I are twins," pointed out Cody.

Tapeworm let out an exasperated sigh, and pulled Cody the other way, following the girls, who hadn't noticed that they'd obtained four stalkers.

**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more.  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I got to let you know the way I feel.**  
**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know.  
Cause everytime I get there,  
That it's right before you go.  
Oh hey, if only you could see,  
I want to get to know you  
And to get you knowing me.**

"There they are," hissed Zack, pointing at American Eagle Outfitters. He made out a brown colored head, and a black one. "Let's go get them."

He dragged Bob out from behind a poster, who had avidly been staring a picture of Ashlee Simpson. "Come on, I'll help you find your _own _Ashlee."

"Yeah, ok," said Bob, snapping back into action. He remembered what they were _supposed _to be doing.

They walked casually—or so they thought—into American Eagle, where Zack busied himself looking at random clothing, his eyes moving carefully over to the girls every once in awhile, who still hadn't noticed neither him nor Bob. Zack was fingering a shirt when he heard something behind him.

"Are you aware you're looking at _girl's _clothing?" came a voice. Zack whirled around, and saw Bob looking at a small girl's shirt that said _Smile and live life._ One of the workers was staring at Bob. "You may want to go over _there._"

The worker pointed over at where Zack was, and Bob turned even more red under his freckle-dotted face. _Oh boy,_ thought Zack. _This _was going to be interesting.

Bob came over and stood next to Zack.

"Don't you know how to do _anything?_" snapped Zack, staring hard at his friend.

Bob flamed so hard his ears turned red. "I'll stick with you, ok?"

"You better," snapped Zack, looking around. "Oh _God,_ they're _gone…_"

**Whoa,  
See you at the mall,  
You're hanging out with all your friends.  
I'm ready, going to make my move,  
You go before I get the chance.  
You know you've got me tripping,  
Thinking about you day and night.  
But I can't get to know you,  
If you don't know I'm alive. **

**I see you when you're at the beach,  
And your loading up the car.  
I see you when I'm at the concert,  
Then the lights go dark.  
There's something I got to find out,  
If I ever get the chance.  
There's only three words I want to ask,  
**

"Let's go!" yelped Cody, grabbing Tapeworm's hand. They had managed to fight their way out of Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. The pounding music gave Cody a headache, and he was glad to escape. Besides, Tapeworm got claustrophobic, and the hot, dark, and sweaty spaces of those shops made him sick. Cody had just barely managed to get Tapeworm out of there before he puked all over a model's picture.

Tapeworm was pale, but when he saw the girls, he perked up. "I'm coming."

They followed the girls into the Hot Topic, which really wasn't much better. Tapeworm and Cody got jostled around, pushed by rather scary looking people.

"Oh God," said Cody, backing up from the Hot Topic with seven piercings in his lip and two in his right eyebrow. He crashed into a stand of stuffed animals—Hello Kitty, Care Bears, you name it. "AAAH!"

"Oh man," said the tired-looking teen, flicking back his dyed black hair to revel three piercings in his left ear. "Now I have to clean up; come on… why did you have to do _that _for?"

"Don't worry about it," Cody hurriedly said. He didn't want to get on the teen's bad side. "I'll pick it up." He ran over and started scooping up the stuffed animals, flinching as he saw several My Little Ponies. He'd been afraid of them ever since he was little.

The teen crossed his arms across his chest, sighing in exhaustion. Cody felt slightly annoyed at how superior the guy acted. At most, he was four years older than Cody—not old enough to act like he owned the world. But his annoyance was taken back when Tapeworm, who was becoming extremely claustrophobic, puked on a music stand full of CDs and shirts from Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance.

The teen's lip bit back in a sneer, and Tapeworm and Cody ran out of the store as fast as they could.

"God, Tape, did you really have to do _that?_" complained Cody.

"Hey, I'm _sorry_, ok? Hey! Look! They're over there!"

**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more.  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I got to let you know the way I feel.  
**

**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know.  
Cause everytime I get there,  
That it's right before you go.  
Oh hey, if only you could see,  
I want to get to know you  
And to get you knowing me.  
**

"_No_ way," stated Zack flatly, looking at Bob. "_No _way."

"Come _on,_" tried Bob, arching his eyebrow. "Weren't _you _the one who said we had to win at any cost?"

"Not at anything _this _crazy," said Zack, turning to leave.

"Augh, you're just a coward." Bob let those words sit, waiting to see what impact they'd have on Zack.

"Am _not!_" Zack exploded, grabbing Bob's hand and dragging him into the store, which happened to be Victoria's Secret.

At the entrance, Zack collided with a mannequin who was advertising a set of underwear. "AAAAH!"

He walked away, and crashed into another mannequin. "AAAAH! DUDE! Ah! Naked ladies!"

"You talking about the band?" Bob interrupted, looking over at Zack. He'd kept his eyes on the floor. "Like the _Bare_naked ladies?"

"No!" Zack shouted indignantly. He pushed his eyes to the ground like Bob was doing, hoping the two girls would leave the store soon enough. "Bob! Stop staring!"

Bob was devouring a Victoria's Secret Angel picture, and Zack's sharp voice managed to get to him. He pulled his eyes away reluctantly.

Zack sighed. This would be a _long _time; he definitely would _not _forget this.

**  
Oh, Oh, Yeah, No, No, No  
Oh,  
Now wait up,  
Oh no, don't go away now.  
Too late,  
I missed your name girl.  
Oh no, don't go please,  
'Cause I'm the one you need.  
Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
Tell you  
How bad I want you.  
All I need  
Is a chance,  
Another opportunity to ask,  
**

"Finally something that _we _like," announced Cody, grinning at Tapeworm. They had tracked the girls to the Food Court in the mall.

"Yeah, I'm hungry anyway." Tapeworm stepped towards a hotdog stand. Cody grabbed him back.

"Dude, you _have _to keep track of what you're going to do," Cody protested. "We need to get those girls."

"Just _one _hotdog," groaned Tapeworm, dragging Cody along behind him. "_Please. _Just _one _hotdog."

"NO!" yelped Cody. "God, Tapeworm, we've got to beat Bob and Zack! Oh my God! There they are!"

**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more.  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I got to let you know the way I feel.  
What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know.  
Cause everytime I get there,  
That it's right before you go.  
Oh hey, if only you could see,  
I want to get to know you**  
**And to get you knowing me.**

"Oh, there's nerd boy and dork boy," said Zack under his breath to Bob. He pointed out Cody and Tapeworm. "And we thought that we'd get the Food Court to ourselves."

"Can I get a pretzel?" Bob wanted to know. His stomach growled loudly.

"No!" yelled Zack. "Come on, let's get to those girls."

They started running towards the girls, speeding up when they saw Cody and Tapeworm running towards them too. They rounded a corner near a large, trickling fountain, and then—WHAM!

Cody collided with Bob. "Ow!"

Bob's hand smacked into his face.

"You fatso!" Cody managed to yelp.

Bob's face turned red. "Shut up!" He aimed a punch at Cody, but missed, knocking into his torso instead. Both Cody and Bob fell into the fountain with a loud splash, water flying out of the fountain and hitting the dirty tile floor of the mall.

Zack, meanwhile, had crashed into Tapeworm. Ramming hard into the lankier kid's body, he'd knocked both of them into the fountain, Tapeworm sitting hard on Zack.

"I can't breathe," Zack spewed water into Tapeworm's face.

Tapeworm's hair dripped with water. He shook it, more water falling on Zack's soaked shirt. "Ok, so what's going on now?"

**What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more.  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I got to let you know the way I feel.  
What's your name?  
What's your name?  
Oh, I really want to know.  
Cause everytime I get there,  
That it's right before you go.  
Oh hey, if only you could see,  
I want to get to know you  
And to get you knowing me.**

The two girls walked by, looking at the boys.

"Boys are _so _immature," quipped the brunette, laughing.

The other girl giggled. They walked off together, both laughing their heads off at the four boys in the fountain.

"So…" Tapeworm ended, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Hey! Look, there's _more _girls," said Zack, looking over at a cute blonde and what looked like her sister.

"Yeah, _Tapeworm _and I are _so _going to beat you," said Cody, looking hard at his brother.

The girls walked up to Zack.

"How ya' doin' ladies?" Bob said, brushing his hand through his sopping wet hair. He flashed them a cheesy smile with his squinty eyes.

The girl dumped her Caesar salad on his head and walked off.

"Oh man…"

**What's your name?  
What's your name girl?  
Oooh, ooooh yeah  
Woo  
That's it  
Ladies goodnight**

Review?


End file.
